The River
by clumsydolphin
Summary: What happens to the prisoners of the Death Eaters during the war? Hermione Granger is about to find out personally. There is a twist you will never see coming!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Before I go into what this new novel length story is about I want to tell those of you wondering what happened to Two Veelas and one Hermione where the story stands. I've struggled with the story without knowing why for months. I figured out the problem and that is the mature content which is more explicit than I normally write. So I am doing re-writes in it and will publish it again with a high T or low M rating without the lemons. I feel like my niche is to write innuendo and it feels sexier that way. **

**Now about this story: It will be a war time story and a very different plot than you will ever have seen. It will be quite dark as any wartime is. This story has been highly influenced by the story of British POW's in Japanese war camps that inspired the book Bridge Over the River Kwai. If you don't know this highly sad story about amazingly brave officers of the military units of the entire United Kingdom, Canada, and Australia I suggest it. If there is another story like this I have not come across it which was the case at the time I wrote Purebloods, Halfbloods, and Mudbloods No More.**

**The cast of characters will grow as does the story, there will be pairings but remember that the connections will be made mostly to help move the story and to give each other strength to survive until help and freedom again reaches them.**

_**WARNINGS:**_

**Very dark themes**

**Character deaths**

**Insinuated non-con though I will never write a rape scene. **

**War time violence.**

**If none of this scares you off please review and let me know what you think.**

…

…

**The River**

Hermione ran while dodging curses being flung her way. She had no idea the fate of Harry and Ron because when they all started running they had been separated in the confusion of the attack.

She forced the boys to the back of her mind because her own survival and her ability to find and take care of them depended on her ability to think quickly and escape the Death Eaters chasing her.

In the back of her mind she registered and wondered that the spells they were aiming at her were not deadly but meant to stun and/or incapacitate her. The knowledge that they meant to capture her and subject her to who knows what horrors was enough to make her redouble her efforts to get away and she started running even faster.

Her fate was sealed as she ran through a slow trickling creek. She made it across the creek but her shoes had gotten wet and when she reached the grass on the other side she slid and her ankle caved in instantly breaking. She fell to the ground and passed out from the pain.

…

…

When Hermione came to many hours later she felt a warm calloused hand holding her own. This surprised her because she remembered being chased by Death Eaters and they certainly wouldn't be holding her hand in a comforting gesture!

She cracked her eyes open to bright light and looked to her right side and sucked in a breath of shock at the two men/boys at her bedside.

"Granger, I'd say good to see you again but I really wish we didn't have to see you doomed to this place." He said in a regretful tone.

…

…

**AN2: So this is merely chapter 1 and while I know its short most of my first chapters are. This merely starts the story off. Hopefully I will update tomorrow or the next day with chapter 2. Please tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Who do you thing are the 2 by her bedside?!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter or his universe.**_

**AN: I just had a review about this chapter that I want to address. The characters are OOC to a point but any Dramione is OOC by definition because it is noncanon. As to the Dramione feeling rushed, there is no romance happening at this point so I fail to see how it is rushed. If they end up together it is a while yet, at this point they still have to learn how to work together and exist in the Hell hole they've both found themselves in. So I don't feel that it is rushed and I'm sorry if some of you do. I like the story as is and I won't be changing that. Also for future reference most of the players in this story will be a little or largely out of character so that it plays out for story purposes.**

"You!" Hermione said as she swung her fist around in an arc. She made a satisfying connection and then started squealing at her hurt hand.

"'Mione! Stop, he's on our side. He's a prisoner here just like us." Dean Thomas said as he caught her in a hug trying to soothe her and protect Malfoy from any further injuries.

"Dammit Granger! That's the second time you've broken my nose and this time I can't have it fixed." Draco growled.

"How is Draco fucking Malfoy on our side Dean and where in the Hell are we?" She asked her longtime friend. "Did they get Harry and Ron as well?"

"No, they weren't with you so I assume they got away from where you were when you got caught. We're in a Death Eater POW camp. Draco was a spy for Dumbledore's Army and the Order by extension and got caught, that's how he's on our side." Dean answered.

"Why would you help mudbloods?" She asked scathingly.

Draco cringed for a moment. "Maybe one day I will tell you why but right now just know I am and have been on your side of the war from the start. And please don't refer to yourself or my friends by that horrible word."

"Am I having a nightmare? Dean pinch me." She grumbled.

Dean just laughed. "Nope, I wish this was a dream believe me. This place is inhumane and we're basically slaves. They like torture, the Death Eaters."

"Granger, you need to be very, very careful. They think its fun to beat on us like Muggles do with their fists and they use unforgivables left, right, and center. Sometimes during questioning and sometimes just for fun. The girls get worse, most of them are used and abused sexually and they are almost all pregnant with the spawn of their rapists."

"Oh my God!" She gasped.

"Please try to give them no reason to single you out. You already have so many strikes against you because you're the best friend of Undesirable #1 and the Blood Traitor. Add in the DA and Order and I'm afraid you will become their favorite target." Draco advised.

"This is so surreal, Draco Malfoy giving me advice to protect me?" She asked aloud.

"I will protect you Granger as much as I can so will the rest of the men but there is only so much we can do. We have been working for months trying to find a way for all of us to escape but until we work out a way for everyone to get free not one of us will go. There are going to be times your taken for "questioning" and all we can do is help you recover from what they do." Draco told her sadly.

She nodded her head. She had no idea why but she trusted this boy who had made her time at school more difficult than it had to be by bullying her.

"I'm sorry for hitting you this time. I won't apologize for last time because you deserved that but this time I was wrong." Hermione said and meant it.

"It's okay; probably will end up broken again in here anyway. Plus I did deserve it back in school." He laughed.

Hermione couldn't stop staring at him. It was the first time she had seen anything like laughter or a smile from him that wasn't vindictive in nature.

"So who all is here anyway?" She asked turning back to Dean.

"The ones you know are Millicent Bulstrode, Zacharias Smith, Seamus, Lavender, Padma, Terry, Anthony, some others from abroad that you wouldn't know. The worst I am sorry to let you know is Ginny, Fred, and Viktor Crum." Dean said trying to lessen the blow.

Hermione cried out falling down on the wooden slab that they had laid her on. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she felt complete shock when Draco sat next to her and put his arms around her for comfort.

What shocked her most was that she felt safe in his arms and like she had always been there. She shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

"Where are they, I want to see them." She asked.

"They're still out doing the work set to them by The Bastard. He's the one in charge here, we don't know who he is he just goes by that name. I guess some former prisoners gave him the name and he liked it so it stuck." Draco said.

"What kind of work?" She wondered.

"Mostly a bunch of physical labor. There is a field here that is massive and we work there supplying food for the Death Eaters and You Know Who during this war. We also dig trenches which is the worst." Draco said showing her his own bleeding blistered hands.

She gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You will do it too they don't make exceptions for girls. Also just look at us and you will see you won't be fed much here, the food is for them. We have to make do on the 1000 calories we get a day in some slop."

Once Dean told her that she took in what her eyes had missed at first. Both Dean and Draco looked a bit emaciated, she could count all their ribs just by looking. She could also see whip scars and what looked like healed over knife wounds.

At that moment a squeal was heard and Hermione was tackled from behind; she just saw a headful of red hair.

"Ginny!" Hermione said hugging her friend to herself.

Fred just nodded solemnly from over Ginny's head.

"I'm glad to see you 'Mione but I really wish it wasn't here." She'd never seen Fred look this serious or sad except for when they told her of Percy's betrayal.

She got up and hugged him and held on.

"Ron and Harry got away thankfully. They will find me I promise, and then we'll all get out of this mess! We know how to beat him; that's what we've been on the run doing. It won't last much longer because we were almost halfway done when we got separated. They'll finish it and then Harry will finish him." Hermione told them to give them all some hope.

They smiled at her and then Ginny stood and Hermione was sad to see she was about six months pregnant. "Oh Ginny I am so sorry! I can't imagine how you feel but I will be here for you now."

"'Mione you won't have to imagine how I feel because soon it will be you. All of us girls have gone through it; the guys try to give us extra food because of the babies but there is only so much. When you come back from a session we'll be here for you." She told her sadly.

At that exact moment four Death Eaters entered the barracks the group was in and approached without speaking. They grabbed Hermione by the arm and began dragging her out while she kicked, punched, and fought the whole way.

Fred, Draco, and Dean all started fighting trying to save her but it was for naught; they were all bound magically as the Death Eaters laughed.

The last thing Hermione saw was tears gliding down Draco's cheek as he watched her taken away.

…

…

**AN: A new chapter for you! Another will be up tonight or tomorrow. Let me know how you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

For the second time Hermione awoke on the wooden slab she was laid on before and this time like last someone was holding her hand.

The room was empty for the time being except for her and Draco and he was the one holding her hand this time. He also had a wet cloth he was using to clean up some of her injuries from The Bastard who incidentally decided to personally handle her questioning.

"I met The Bastard. He's the one who…." She looked away as she told him before she cringed and tears flowed down her cheeks.

Draco knew from past experiences that hugging her right at this moment was not a good idea. Soft touches and support would go further towards helping her through this time.

"It's okay Sunshine, just hang in there. I'm your guard here, it's been voted on." Draco explained.

"Sunshine?" She asked about the nickname.

"Later, one day I will tell you I promise." He declared.

"What about the business about you being my guard?"

"Well essentially I can't do much to save you from them, but each female has been partnered with a male to help them through the results of questioning. In return, you are my guard as well so when I am hurt you help nurse me back to health." He started.

"Why were we partnered?"

Draco flushed a little. "To be honest, I volunteered but so did a few others. I won." He stated simply.

"Why? I was under the impression that you hated me based upon something I'm proud of but is nevertheless outside of my control." She said bluntly and wondered at his flinch.

"Look Hermione, we have a long, colored history I know that but please just clear the slate and let me prove to you I am not the boy you knew." He asked.

Hermione looked at him but suddenly couldn't handle the weight of the conversation after what she had just experienced and she broke down in tears. She reached out for him and he comforted her the best he could wishing he could take away her pain.

"Shhh Sunshine, I'm here and I won't ever go away, I promise." He said while rubbing her back; mindful of the injuries that were beginning to bruise all over her body.

"Hermione, I need to ask; you said he was the one who…so can I assume you meant rape?" He asked hesitantly and gently.

She couldn't speak so she just nodded and he felt pain in his heart. She was such a strong and proud girl and he hated seeing her broken like this.

"Well I will have to tell you the full agreement between partners then; there is more to it since pregnancies are rampant here." He sighed. "When the man volunteers it means forever, even after we're out of here; we swear on our honor as men. That means that if you choose to not have this whole experience obliviated after Potter wins and these assholes are put away, which you can have done by the way, then I will act as a father to any child that is conceived by you in this place."

He paused when she gasped. "If you choose to allow me this then your baby will be my son or daughter. If you would rather not have me I understand that as well but I will still want to help out and be there for the child since it will be fatherless. It isn't the child's fault for the circumstances of its conception." He finished.

"Wow that is a lot for you to promise Malfoy. Why me?" She asked.

"Again, please let me beg off explaining until after this mess is over. Like I said earlier I will tell you everything but not in this place or this moment. Please?" He asked.

Hermione watched his eyes and decided he was being honest. She was feeling sleepy all of a sudden and she was beginning to really hurt from her injuries not the least of which was a pounding headache, her eyes were stinging, and she was so sore and raw down there!

"I never wanted my first time to be like that." She started crying again.

"Hermione, look at me please. I need you to understand one thing then I want you to sleep, okay? That was not your first time that was a brutal violation. When you make love for the first time you will know it. You are still the virgin you were before, that hasn't changed."

Hermione squeezed his hand in thanks and understanding and fell asleep with silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

Draco rubbed her hair gently lulling her into a healing rest. He vowed to take down The Bastard one day as soon as the possibility presented itself. He'd make sure he paid in spades for what he's done to all of them.

…

…

"How is she?" Ginny asked once Draco joined the rest of them.

"As well as can be expected. The Bastard is the one who got her just as he singled you out Gin." He said sadly.

"I will help her deal with it since I understand." She told him and he nodded. "She's going to need all of us because she'll probably be singled out even more than I am."

The group understood what this meant and began discussing the escape possibilities they always talked about but never got very far.

"By the way Draco, was she upset you were her partner? Did you tell her everything?" Fred asked.

"I told her everything she needs to know for now." He said evasively. "She accepted me as her guard though so that is good."

"Let's hope we don't have any more come in to partner up." Dean sighed heavily.

Fred and Ginny were partnered for now as they knew Harry would accept any child she bore if she chose to keep it. Fred took care of her here and she took care of him.

Just then Millicent returned from the fields covered in sweat and grime but eyes shining excitedly.

"You guys won't believe what just happened!"

…

…

**AN: I'm a little disappointed in the lack of response this story has gotten. I will write a few more chapters but if it isn't being enjoyed then I will discontinue. If you like it, please let me know!**

**On a side note I would like to explain something about Draco Malfoy's character in this particular story. I keep getting messages about him being out of character but I am begging for patience with this. He is this way for a reason and it will be explained in the story. I promise you will know in the end if you keep reading!**


End file.
